


Sex Is Just A Chemical

by RumbleFish14



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Blow Jobs, M/M, No FBI, Professor Morgan, Student Reid, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Professor Derek Morgan teaches Chemistry at Las Vegas University, while Spencer Reid is the student that is always tardy, looking at him with that wicked smile on his face. Derek fears he won't be able to resist those looks much longer, the only issue is that Spencer is his student...





	Sex Is Just A Chemical

Sex Is Just a Chemical  
A Moreid One-Shot

 

When Derek Morgan accepted the job as Advanced Chemistry Professor at Las Vegas University, he thought it would be an easy job and it was…kind of. He had a good couple of classes with students that were actually capable of learning the material and happy to be there. Compared to working in Virginia for the past 3 years, where all he heard from his classes were how hard it was, this job was easy going…or so he thought.

The new transfer student took him by surprise. It wouldn’t have bothered him so much, except this student was anything but punctual. Each day he was late, and Derek had heard every possible excuse from; “my dog ate my homework”, to “my car caught on fire with my bag in it.” Each excuse was accompanied by this kids blinding smile and devious honey brown eyes.

Today was no different, class had started over 10 minutes ago and Spencer Reid, his transfer student, was no where to be seen. Derek just shook his head, slightly relieved he wasn’t in today. Something about Spencer was driving him crazy. His bright smile was contagious, and more often then not, Derek found himself smiling stupidly at the kid, for no reason at all. But it was also the way Spencer never took his eyes off him during class, those flirting little eyes… He had dreamed of those eyes each night since Spencer showed up at his door, it was very distracting.

No time to dwell on those things now, his students were ready, and it was time to work. At least with Spencer being gone, he might actually get a decent lesson in today. Derek stood and walked to the podium, putting his glasses on as he opened his book and addressed the class. “Good afternoon everyone.”

“Good afternoon Professor Morgan,” his class said together.

Derek smiled, seeing the girl in the front row with her usual bedroom eyes, dreamy eyes. It was cute, sweet even, but she wasn’t for him. “This week, we are going to talk about sex.”

He couldn’t help but smirk as the girl in the front, "bedroom eyes", as he came to call her to himself, nearly swooned and opened her legs wider, the rest of the class just chuckled. Even in their early 20’s, they still got too excited over words like “sex”. Derek waited for the laughing to dial down when he put his hand up.

“Sex, Professor Morgan?” A young man in the back questioned, a knowing look on his face.

Derek nodded. “Yes Marcus, sex. Now, this isn’t health class in high school. I’m not going to make you put a condom on a banana.” Harder laughing came that time. “No, we are going to focus and talk about the chemical make-up of sex, dabble a little in the love chemicals too.”

Just as Marcus was about to ask another question, the door swung open and the current object of Derek’s fantasies strolled in, looking thoroughly fucked, in the literal sense of the word. Spencer’s hair was trussed up, curls moved in different directions, like sweaty hands had run through it and pulled it in all directions, a few of the buttons on his shit were done up wrong and it was untucked from his jeans, which were also unzipped. A smug smile was plastered on his flushed face, his full lips pink from what Derek could assume was kissing, and all he could do was think of how mad he was that Spencer looked this way, because of someone else.

Derek loosened his tie and hid all the shit he was feeling behind a disapproving look. “Good of you to join us Mister Reid.” He watched Spencer try to right his clothes as the other students snickered.

“Sorry about that Professor,” Spencer smiled wickedly, holding up his now empty cup of coffee. “I don’t suppose you’d believe I got lost?”

The students stifled their laughter this time, which he appreciated. “No, I wouldn’t Mister Reid. Take a seat.” He watched Spencer walk to the back of the classroom and Derek tracked each movement of those long legs. To everyone else, it would see as if he was scowling at Spencer, when in reality, or the reality of his mind, he was imagining what Spencer looked like spread out and needy for him. Within moments, Spencer was grinning at him, knowing why he was looking at him. Damn kid acted like he was psychic. 

“As I was saying,” he glanced at Spencer once more before he looked back to the entire class. “Marcus, you had a question I believe?”

“Yeah, I was gonna aske how love is a chemical.”

Derek nodded. “Contrary to popular belief, love isn’t what the media makes it out to be. Our bodies know only chemicals and hormones, and love is just a mix of chemicals in your body.”

“So, sex is a chemical too?” Spencer asked, smiling brightly.

Need flashed over Derek’s eyes, long enough for Spencer to see it. “Yes Reid, sex I a chemical, or a mix of, which I already stated. Maybe if you’d been on time…” he held his hands out and shrugged.

“I was giving a lesson of my own on the subject,” Spencer winked, and the students laughed once again.

Derek cleared his throat, and everyone grew quiet as he ignored what Spencer was hinting at. “Sex, by itself, is a basic need. NO need to complicate it. We need sex, just like we need food or water. As with anything else, we can fight the need for it, we can prolong our exposure to it, until that need takes over.”

“So, just have sex, with no strings?”

Derek glared at Spencer’s question. “No, even no strings attached sex can have complications.” Spencer was smirking again, only this time, he had the tip of his pen between his teeth, teasing him, on purpose no doubt. “Tell me, has anyone had the sudden urge to cuddle after sex?”

Half the students nodded, but not Spencer.

“Can anyone tell me why?”

“To be nice?” Someone asked, getting a few laughs in return.

Derek had to smile, it was such a sweet thing to say. “Well, being “nice” after sex is a good habit to learn, but no. The name of this chemical is called Oxytocin, or the “cuddle hormone”. It causes you to feel a connection and bond with your lover.”

“Lover?” Spencer questioned with a heated tone.

“Yes Reid, lover.” Marcus smiled, and Derek had to elaborate. “I’m not as “young” as the rest of you, and I don’t want to know the current names…so lover it is.”

Derek was regretting bringing up this subject today. Spencer was being incredibly difficult right now, staring him down, asking dumb and obvious questions, to which he already had the answers. All this sex talk was making him hard, seeing Spencer chewing on his pen wasn’t helping matters much either. 

“Another chemical, or hormone as we call it, relieves sexual arousal after orgasm and takes your mind off sex, this is called Prolactin. It rises immediately after orgasm in everyone.” He smiled towards Spencer, trying to flirt back without being too obvious about it. “It’s one of those few moments of the day, when we men aren’t preoccupied with sex.”

Spencer’s cocky smile slipped, just a little.

Derek grinned, not at the guys laughing at his words, but seeing Spencer’s face. “Now, the opposite of that hormone would Vasopressin, an antidiabetic hormone that gives you the feeling of wanting a long-term, monogamous relationship.” He couldn’t help but wonder if Spencer has a special someone for that reason. But if he had, why would Spencer openly flirt like this? “Doctor Fisher believes that Oxytocin and Vasopressin interfere with the Dopamine and Norepinephrine pathways, which might explain how passionate love fades as attachment grows.” 

“Any way we can test this Professor Morgan?”

Derek felt his cock twitch at Spencer’s question. What he wouldn’t give to let Spencer test his curious brain out on him, to experiment with his body until he got the answers he was looking for. Derek cleared his head of the fantasy and gave an honest answer. “Sadly no, Mister Reid. I don’t think we have a budget for human testing just yet.”

“Sadly, huh?” Marcus asked, smiling.

Derek blushed just as Spencer grinned. Thank the Lord that the bell rang before he could answer. Now he would be able to put himself back together in time for lunch, then 2 more classes after that. Derek watched them file out and he stepped away from the podium, taking off his glasses and taking a deep breath. He wasn’t sure how much he could take; the sexual tension was eating him alive and the class was picking up on it. Spencer’s subtle flirting wasn’t so subtle anymore, each day he grew bolder and Derek wasn’t resisting as much as he should have been.

“Damn it Spencer…” Derek muttered to himself, his hand moved down to adjust himself.

“What about me?”

Derek turned quickly and there he was, leaning against the podium with those long legs crossed out in front of him, arms folded of his small chest and that damn devious smile always in place. He was staring openly, and Derek had to remind himself to blink and look away. Spencer had been standing there the whole time, hopefully he didn’t see him adjusting.

“Spencer…uh, Mister Reid,” he quickly corrected himself, but Spencer just grinned. “I thought everyone had gone.”

“All except me. I wanted to apologize for being late.”

Derek scuffed, trying not to stare at Spencer’s long, slender and unblemished neck. His Adam’s apple bobbed quickly when he spoke. “Which time?”

“All of them I suppose,” Spencer smirked, eyeing Professor Morgan’s tight black slacks. “More so for the other times, than today.”

“Considering how you looked coming in here today, I can imagine how not sorry you are.” Derek bit back before he could help it. “Shit, uh, I apologize. That’s not really my business.”

Spencer nibbled on his lips, really trying not to look as smug as he felt. That was defiantly jealousy he’d heard. “It kinda is, since I messed up your interesting lesson.”

“You didn’t,” he said too quickly. “Uh, don’t worry about it Reid. Just try not to always be late.”

Derek was being more forgiving than he normally would. If it was anyone else, he’d have written them up or found some sort of punishment fitting the situation. He considered doing that to Spencer, but he doubted Spencer would do the work anyways and decided to save time. Not to mention, Derek was still very hard, and he needed to be alone, quickly. 

He turned away, thinking that spencer took the subtle hint and dismissal, but he could still feel those eyes on him.

“Did you need something else?” Derek asked, leaning on the edge of his desk, hoping Spencer would say no. He swallowed heavily when Spencer pushed off the podium and slowly walked towards him. Derek’s blood was pumping hard, all leading South.

“I was thinking I could help you out,” Spencer smiled and stopped right in front of him. “You know, since I’m always late.”

Derek straighten his back and squared his shoulders. He was nervous for so many reason, mostly because Spencer was a student, it was still frowned upon even in college. “Uh, help me with what?”

Spencer took that last step forward, so he was in between Morgan’s legs. He slowly let his fingers trail up his thighs, noticing the unmistakable bulge under his slacks. His fingers stopped at the juncture of his thighs and he could hear Morgan’s breath hitch. “I wanted to help you with your…big problem.” Spencer lifted his eyebrows when he looked down.

Derek was panting, practically salivating at the sultry look in Spencer’s eyes and his beautiful, artistic-looking hands were on him. “Spencer, I don’t think this is appropriate,” he made himself say, despite what he really wanted.

“Isn’t it?”

Derek shook his head, watching Spencer’s fingers twitching with the need to touch him. “I’m your teacher for one, and we are at school, where anyone could see us.”

“Is that all you’re worried about, us being caught?” Spencer licked his lips leaning forward so their faces were close. “We could always lock the door, let everyone think we went to lunch.” Spencer’s knuckles ran over one of Morgan’s balls, making him gasp. “What do ya say?”

Derek pressed their faces together and enjoyed the feeling for just a moment. As he went to speak; to say no once and for all, Spencer kissed him. Derek moaned into the kiss, his hands moved from the edge of the desk to Spencer’s hips and brought him closer. When Spencer licked over his bottom lip, Derek automatically opened and chased after his tongue. Kissing Spencer was everything he thought it would be. Spencer moaning into his mouth, his fingers brushing roughly over his cock.

Derek put his hands up the back of Spencer’s shirt and pulled away, taking a deep breath. Spencer’s head was leaning against his own as he panted hard. “Spencer…”

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you…” Spencer breathed, licking over his wet lips.

“We can’t,” Derek continued, trying to get Spencer’s “just fucked” look out of his mind for a moment. “You know we can’t.”

“We can’t here…you mean?”

“Please baby boy,” Derek begged, cupping Spencer’s boy-like face, unable to look away from his diamond shaped mouth.

“I know you want it,” he looked to see Morgan’s cock tightly pushed against his slacks.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend or something?” He asked, avoiding Spencer’s previous statement.

“What? No. Why would you think that?”

Derek chuckled. “Maybe it was the way you looked today. It’s clear that someone had a taste of you.”

Spencer gasped at Morgan’s use of words but quickly unbuttoned his slacks and then his zipper. “Oh, that. I got a little too excited about seeing you today. I had to take care of myself in the bathroom.”

Derek’s mouth dropped open in shock, both at his pants being opened and what Spencer had said. He had just assumed Spencer had been with someone, not that his sexual, disheveled appearance was from himself. “Tell me…” Derek said, unfiltered. All thoughts of getting caught with his student were pushed out the window.

Spencer chuckled darkly, licking over his lips, just so Morgan would follow it. “I saw you this morning getting coffee and my cock was instantly hard when I saw how tight your slacks were.”

Derek whimpered as Spencer’s fingers dipped into his boxers. “And what did you do about that?”

“I rushed into the bathroom, locked the door as I started touching myself,” he slipped his hand inside Morgan’s boxers, and gave his cock a rough jerk, Morgan bucked forward. “I touched myself, just like this.”

“Fuck!” Derek moaned, rocking his hips forward. “Bet you looked so sexy doing that,” he breathed heavily, trying to stop his eyes from closing.

“Would have looked better if I was bent over the sink, watching you pound into me,” he rubbed his lips against Morgan’s, “don’t you think?”

Derek fisted Spencer’s hair and bit his bottom lip and the hand on his cock faltered for a moment. “Such a naught student you are Spencer, I thought you were a good boy.”

“Oh, you have no idea of how naughty I can be.”

Just as he was about to beg Spencer to make him come, the door knob rattled, and Derek moved back quickly, righting his clothes as the door was unlocked and a professor from down the hall walked in. He grabbed a handful of papers to make it seem like he was just helping a student, pretending not to notice anyone coming in, until he looked up with his normal smile.

“Oh, I’m sorry professor, I thought you’d gone to lunch.”

“No worries, we were done anyways,” Derek looked to see Spencer smile, face flushed. “Don’t be late tomorrow Mister Reid, or there will be serious consequences.”

Spencer winked and spoke so only Morgan could hear him. “Lookin forward to it.”

**

The next morning was more than a little rough for Derek. His night had been filled with thoughts of Spencer and he had jerked off more than once. He was in big trouble. Not only had he allowed Spencer to sort-of jerk him off, he enjoyed it more than anything else; sex included. Spencer was his student for Christ sakes. More than 10 years younger in age than he was, and it was very wrong…just plain wrong…

He’d rolled out of bed, exhausted and covered in sweat and his own come. His body felt like he’d ran 5 miles and his wrist was hurting something awful, too much repetitive movement. Derek thought about calling in sick, but as much as he regretted what happened, he wanted to see Spencer again. So, he’d taken a hot shower, down about 10 cups of coffee, and a 5-hour energy drink and he was ready to start the day.

His first 2 classes of the day were decent, a busy day kept his mind off Spencer and seeing him in his next class. During class changeover, Derek went into the Teacher’s Lounge and freshened up a little; washing his hands and face, and finally had one more cup of coffee. The bell rang, and it made him jump before he chuckled ad walked back to his room. Inside, the seats were already filled, all except one…Spencer’s. Figures.

Derek shut the door and locked in, Spencer wouldn’t be coming in late again today. The class gave a knowing chuckle and he walked to his desk, smiling as he snatched the book off it and continued to the podium. “Afternoon class. I see our resident genius is once again, not here.”

“I thought I saw him before you came in…” Marcus said, looking back to see Spencer’s empty seat and he shrugged.

“Oh, well. It’s his grade after all.” He shook his head, more than a little annoyed as he put his glasses on. “Now, I’m not going to recap yesterday’s lesson, but I want you to do something with all the information. You have until lunch to write about a time you experienced one or more of those sex/love chemicals.”

The class laughed.”

“Now, I won’t censor you, but remember, anything you write, no matter how sexual, will be read out loud.”

They all groaned, less excited now.

“Come on now, this isn’t about all of us learning about your sexual conquests. This is about how you experienced those chemicals, how you felt when you first experienced them. Write what you want but try and see past the basic sexual act.”

Derek was surprised how fast they went to work and how eager they seemed. He was almost dreading what they would write. Not all, but a few of the guys wouldn’t head his warning. This would give him time to get himself together and maybe get a little work done before going home. Derek pulled out the chair at his desk and took a seat, leaning back to stretch, when something touched his thighs. He jumped and looked down and his heart stopped. Spencer was hiding under his desk, that wicked little grin on his face and his hands on Derek’s thighs. Marcus had been right, he had seen Spencer earlier.

As Spencer’s hands slid agonizingly slow up high thighs, Derek had to bite his lip to keep from protesting. Any noise, including one of protest, would give them away. Derek looked all around, his eyes wide and fearful that everyone knew what was happening, that the knew Spencer was under his desk. No one met his eyes, no one knew. He needed to figure a way out of this.

Derek looked back down, and Spencer’s hands were no unbuckling his belt, that same wicked smile still on Spencer’s face. He couldn’t believe this was happening, that Spencer would be so bold. But he couldn’t help but wonder just how far Spencer would go. As Spencer’s fingers tucked into his boxers, Derek let out a little groan, drawing the eyes of some of the students. He smiled and acted as if he was just stretching and they looked away.

Spencer gave a little chuckle and Derek glared down at him. When Spencer started to pull his slacks and boxers down, Derek had no choice but to subtly lift his hips or he would have slid out of the chair. Derek should have been embarrassed at how hard he was, his cock was fully hard, leaking profusely and it was all for Spencer. He barely heard Spencer’s little groan of approval before he had to grip the edge of his chair or he would have fallen out, because Spencer slipped his hands up his thighs and gripped his cock. Derek moaned quietly, letting his head drop back for a second before remembering he was in a room full of people and couldn’t indulge. Instead, he forced his eyes to open and look down, Spencer was very close to his cock, one more inch and the head would be in his mouth. 

Derek shook his head when Spencer licked his lips and his eyes kept moving from his cock, to his eyes and back to his cock. Of course, Spencer didn’t listen. Derek was forced to remain still as Spencer engulfed his cock into his mouth, as Derek tried to stifle his moans. It shouldn’t have felt so good, but Spencer’s mouth was absolutely perfect; wet, tight, just the right amount of spit and suction. Just perfect and Derek moaned, out loud.

“Uh, Professor, are you alright?”

Derek’s head snapped up, someone was asking him a something. A student was asking, it was Marcus. Confusion was evident on his face, as well as the rest of the class. “Uh, not really.” He paused as Spencer tongued his slit over and over again. “You’re all excused, I’m not feeling well.”

The class didn’t move to leave. “You sure? We have 45 minutes left still…”

Spencer’s hands started stroking his cock as he greedily sucked the head. Derek closed his eyes and averted his face from the class as he tried to suck back his orgasm and address the class. “Yup, I’m sure. Just not feeing well. Make sure you have that work tomorrow.”

Chairs scooted back, and he could barely hear zipping of back packs, he was so focused on not busting into his students mouth. After a moment of silence, he looked up to see it empty and he couldn’t hold it back any longer. “FUCK!” Derek cursed, panting as he leaned back and thrust his hands into Spencer’s hair and gave himself over to it. He watched 

Spencer’s jaw open impossibly wide to take him in deeper and Derek had never seen anything so sexy before. “Fuck baby boy…”

Spencer worked him fast, looking up with wide eyes, furiously bobbing his head, ignoring the way his own cock was throbbing for attention.

He could feel it, he was so close. Derek put one hand under Spencer’s jaw, one pushed up into his hair and he thrusted up once to see if Spencer was okay with it. He guessed by the moan and heated look in Spencer’s eyes, he was good with it, Derek knew he wanted it. “You’re mouth kid…” he moaned, thrusting faster, “you gonna swallow me?”

Spencer nodded eagerly.

“Such a good boy,” Derek smirked. “Touch yourself baby. I’m almost there.” He panted, watching as Spencer’s hand slipped into his own pants and jerked himself like there was no tomorrow. “Shit!” he cursed when Spencer moaned around him. “Right there…yes…yes!” Derek moaned, his hips bucking fast, and he came just as Spencer moaned around him,  
finding his own release.

He was panting as he released Spencer’s head and slowly rubbed over his jaw, Derek knew it must be a little sore, even as Spencer smiled through it. “Damn kid.”

Spencer wiped his hands on his pants and licked his lips. “Told you I’d take care of it.”

“You most certainly did,” he pulled Spencer up from his hiding place and kissed him. Spencer was surprised at the kiss, but Derek could feel him melting into it. “That was so sexy.

Spencer nodded. “I thought so too.” He smirked, unable to help himself. “So…does this mean I pass the chemicals quiz that’s coming?”

Derek laughed until his belly hurt, but the blinding smile still stayed locked on Spencer. “I think you more than passed baby, you aced it.”


End file.
